


When Nothing Else Helps

by Kashika



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT5 with BaeRi if you squint a bit, Seungri-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashika/pseuds/Kashika
Summary: Everyone gets lonely sometimes, even Lee Seunghyun. And when he does, there are just few people who can help.Thankfully, they do.





	When Nothing Else Helps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero/gifts).



> So this is a prompt combination of using the sentence "I need a hug" and working in the three (capslocked) words Sink, Dramatic and Cherry.
> 
> Since it's for Big Bang Amino's Fanfiction Club Drabble Challenge this isn't very long, sorry. 
> 
> Still, have fun reading!

Seungri was lying in his way too big bed, curled up under his blanket after an exhausting day. He was drunk, definitely way too drunk from the afterparty of one of his NHR events. He was just glad it had been in Seoul. He already felt way too lonely in his own home, he didn’t want to imagine how much worse it would’ve been in a random hotel room somewhere in another country.

 

It was stupid, really. He’d been perfectly fine the whole day, the whole afterparty. But somehow, on his way home through the nightly streets of the city, a strange sort of melancholy had grasped him and hadn’t let go of him the entire time. He ended up falling into his bed with an overwhelming, SINKing feeling of loneliness that he sparsely experienced, given the constant company of all sorts of people around him.

 

_ All sorts of people didn’t necessary mean the  _ right _ kind of people, though _ .

 

His hand had grabbed for his phone even before he could properly think about it, fingers flying over the screen to type out a message.

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**   
Hyung?

  
  


He didn’t expect anyone to answer him, if he was honest. It wasn’t necessarily all that late; a quick glance to his phone’s corner told him 11:13 pm. But his band members surely had better things to do than reply to him right now.

 

Yet, his phone lit up almost instantly with four unread messages.

  
  


**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Dong Youngbae]**

Something up, Ri?

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

What’s up maknae?

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

Hyung is here~

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

Hey Seungri, is there something you need?

 

Seungri clutched his phone tighter with a little smile at the responses from not even just one or two but all his hyungs when he messaged them. He already felt a little less lonely just looking at their familiar names on his screen. Yet he also realised he hadn’t thought any further than this, his mind blank at what to respond. He bit his lip. He’d gotten more than he’d actually hoped, so really, he shouldn’t keep them busy all too much. That’d be too selfish, no? 

 

So he concentrated a bit more on what he was writing now, his intoxication making it harder to focus.

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

It’s nothing~~ 

I’m happy now, thank you ^^

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

Hmmm, are you sure?

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

Dongsaeng did you drink too much?

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

Really?

 

**[Dong Youngbae]**

Are you okay?

  
  


His heart was starting to beat quickly in his chest.  _ Ah, no.  _ He really shouldn’t worry them.  _ Right?  _ Who knows where they were or what they were actually doing? He really, really shouldn’t worry them. 

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

Hyuuung!! How can you say I drink too much??

You drink way more than me!

And what’s wrong with you all? Of course I’m good~~

 

He had quite some struggle to make sure he didn’t accidentally mistype, quickly adding a few cute, happy emoticons after his messages. He would just play a bit of adorable, bratty maknae, that’d surely get them not to worry anymore, right? He knew how to use his aegyo, after all, that should work. 

 

And it worked in a way, he just needed to joke about having all of them wrapped around his finger and he was immediately scolded by them. It actually made him laugh out loud because he knew it wasn’t serious. The playfulness in all their tones was more than apparent. He held onto his entertained smile as best as he could, ignoring the tug in his inside. 

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

I cannot believe maknae was raised so badly

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

That’s your fault though, you let him get away with too much

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

Yah! How can you say that, I’ve always been a good hyung to him!

Right maknae?

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

You’re the one who lets him get away the most, hyung.

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

Yeah and Youngbae~ kkkkk

Which is too adorable though

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

Why is it my fault but adorable if Youngbae slacks?

Not fair.

I should shorten all your lines for the next comeback.

  
  


Seungri actually started giggling lightly at the conversation developing in front of his eyes, concentrating on the warmth slowly spreading all through him as he almost felt like sitting in a room with the others, watching them playfully banter among themselves. The harsh pull in his chest grew stronger with the wish to  _ actually _ be able to sit in a room with them right now, hearing them talk and laugh and just be together again. Maybe he wasn’t  _ just _ lonely, after all.

 

He just misses his hyungs. 

 

His smile finally fell and he blinked, cursing the alcohol in his blood immediately as he felt new emotions washing over him too easily, too strongly. He blinked again, a bit quicker this time.

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

I’m sorry for growing up so badly

It’s because of all the love I get from all of you 

I can’t help but be greedy for more

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

Seungri-yah, are you sure you’re alright?

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

Yah, maknae, you’re talking weirdly again

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

Hyung will give you all the love so don't sound too sad, okay? 

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

I'm not sad!!! 

I'm the happiesy maknar tgere is!! 

I'm fanous! And ruch! And habdsime!! 

  
  


He couldn't even properly see the keyboard anymore after the second message, the alcohol doing the rest. He sniffled, knowing he had been typing too fast, autocorrect probably not even doing half the job it was supposed to do. He felt pathetic and stupid. 

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

Seungri are you okay?!

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

What's wrong?

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

Seungri are you crying?

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

I jshd mixs ypi

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

You’re making no sense anymore. Are you okay? 

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

????????????? 

Maknae what's wrong??

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

Are you sure you’re not drunk or sad, Seungri-yah?

 

Seungri took a deep breath, wiping over his eyes to clear his view and tried to steady his hands again. He  _ knew _ he was being stupid and needy and stupid and DRAMATIC and just incredibly unreasonable and so, so stupid but really,  _ he couldn’t help it. _ It was useless and idiotic and unnecessary and he felt more like a burden than anything else. But right now he needed the attention and care more than anything else. 

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

Sorry

I just

I miss you… 

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

SO YOU ARE SAD!

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

Why did you lie?

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

Don’t cry or you’ll make hyung cry, too.

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna bother you 

Or make you worry

Or be too annoying… 

It’s stupid

 

**[Kwon Jiyong]**

Nonsens! Is there anything we can do??

 

**[Kang Daesung]**

Is there anything you need?

 

**[Choi Seunghyun]**

You know hyung will do everything to make you smile again, right?

 

He started to feel emotional again, biting his lip as he considered the honest questions. As much as he wanted the answer to be that he was  _ fine _ and that this was enough and that he  _ didn't _ still feel way more lonely than he liked to, it wasn't the truth and he felt like lying any more at this point was too disregarding of their care, their love. So he told the truth. 

 

**[BIGBANG Groupchat]**

 

**[Lee Seunghyun]**

I think right now I just really need a hug. 

 

“Good thing I'm here to give you one, then.” he suddenly heard an all too familiar voice behind him, turning around quickly to face the door. Youngbae smiled at him, his eyes turning into pretty crescents as he held the door open with one hand, the other holding onto his phone and spare keys. Seungri felt his throat close up at the sight, at the realisation that Youngbae must've driven to his apartment the moment Seungri had behaved a bit weirdly. He tried to swallow against the lump in his throat. 

 

“Hyung..” but it didn't help, his voice still sounded thinner than usually, wavering with the burst of happiness inside him. 

 

“I'm here now Ri.” Youngbae reassured him gently, walking closer as he seemed to type a quick message to the group chat. He could feel his phone vibrate moments later but he didn't check, still too caught up in watching Youngbae coming closer to his bed, not quite sure if he was dreaming or not at this point. But the other just put down his phone and keys on Seungri's nightstand afterwards, soft smile back on his lips. 

 

“Scoot over, I thought you wanted a hug?” the words finally pulled him out of his haze and he made space for Youngbae, who quickly discarded of his hoodie and jeans he'd apparently thrown on to come here, leaving him in just a plain t-shirt and boxershorts. Seungri still felt like he must've fallen asleep and be dreaming now, so he didn't really react when Youngbae tugged at his blanket, only to lift it up himself with a little fond sigh. 

 

Instead of getting under the cover right away though, his eyebrows flew up. “Ah, so  _ that's _ where my CHERRY Pyjama went.”

 

Seungri promptly looked down on himself and the very much not his own Pyjama he was wearing. It had been a rather unconscious choice to put it on instead of one of his, the fabric still smelling slightly like Youngbae from the last time he'd stayed at Seungri's place and forgotten the clothing. 

 

He blushed faintly in embarrassment. “Uhm, sorry?”

 

But Youngbae only laughed, finally climbing under the covers as well. “Don't sweat it, Ri.” 

 

As soon as Youngbae was settled, he opened his arms wordlessly and Seungri snuggled into the waiting embrace without questions. Youngbae pulled him even a bit closer, making sure to really hug him as best as possible while Seungri wrapped his arms around the other now, too, taking a deep breath. When he let it out again, a warm, calming feeling started to fill up his insides instead of the raging loneliness that had been housing there before. 

 

“Thank you.” he mumbled against Youngbae’s chest he was pretty much tucked into, smiling. 

 

“No problem”, he could hear the mutual smile in Youngbae’s voice before a tender kiss was pressed to his hair, “feel better now?”

 

He hummed, warm and comfortable and so incredibly full with happiness, not a single speck in him was left to feel lonely anymore. 

 

“Perfect.”


End file.
